Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 14)
Chapter 14 is the fourteeth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Graduation Day". Plot (One year later after Antarctica changed, many feathers were on the ground and graduation day is finally here for everyone in Emperor-Land) *Noah: Good morning Emperor Nation, You graduates going to sea for the first time...are to reap the benefits of their wise choice. These are lean and uncertain times. But by the power of the ancient penguin wisdoms...we, my brethren, will endure. *Everyone: *cheers* *Phoenix: Woo! *Norma Jean: Blah, blah, blah. *Memphis: Who is he to say my boy Phoenix can't graduate? He was born years ago after Mumble was born on the same year. *Mumble: You dropped me dad. That was in your father's stories. *Phoenix: Yeah. We can ingore Noah whatever we want to. *Memphis: Be quiet and watch the show! *Noah: Since your parents, grandparents, great-grandparents and more graduate like this, it is true to our ways and you will always be worthy of this...our brave penguin nation. Excelsior! (The seniors except Mumble throw their feathers to the sky and headed out for sea) *Phoenix: I can't graduate. I'm a junior. Screw this! *Mumble: Relax Phoenix, you went to prom last month and you can do the same like last time. *Phoenix: Oh boy. I am the baby of this family. *Mumble: Guys, You know what? We're gonna have a little graduation ceremony of our own. You mean it, Ma? *Norma Jean: You betcha. *Mumble, Phoenix and Norma Jean: Excelsior! Excelsior! *Memphis: Keep it down! *Phoenix: Pa, i don't care if I'm different. I will just do what I can to stay calm. *Mumble: Phoenix, let's go. We're running late. *Norma Jean: Go get them tigers. *Mumble: Thanks Ma. *Norma Jean: Make every moment count! *Phoenix: We will. *Memphis: Remember boys, Stranger Danger. *Mumble: We will. *Memphis: And watch out for those predators like leopard seals, skuas, crabeater seals and many more like killer whales. *Phoenix: We will. (Mumble and Phoenix sneaked to the tunnel of Emperor-Land) *Elder 1: Mark them Noah. *Elder 2: That boy Mumble was always a bad egg. l'm telling you, no good will come of this. *Elder 3: And Phoenix has caused trouble with the group since there first time in the water. *Noah: I will stop them. If they ever come back. (The background music "Jump N' Move" plays when the emperors are going off to sea as a crazy one looked in the camera shouting "Yeah!". With Mumble and Phoenix) *Mumble: Guys, wait up! *Phoenix: We forget to leave! *Mumble: What will they do about you? *Phoenix: Nah, i'm graduating super early and i'm not going to 12th grade next year if i ever skipped a grade. *Mumble: Then, come along. No worries. *Phoenix: You bet Mumble King. (In Adelie-Land, Roy is announce the adelies that they will be graduating from all-grade school) *Roy: Attention seniors, you will all graduate in the water for the first time! (Everyone cheered and went off to sea) *Estefan: Let's go! *Raul: Come on amigos! (The adelies are off into the sea. In Black-footed Land, african penguins were graduating and heading to the sea) *Manny: There is no place like home. (Back with Mumble and Phoenix) *Mumble: Almost there. *Phoenix: I'm loving this. (The background music stopped when the emperos are in the cliff, waiting to go in the water) *Seymour: We will check if there is any leopard seals around. *Gloria: No predator will come to this. *Stan: Let's all be careful and stay focused. It's better to be safe than sorry. (Phoenix and Mumble appeared. Mumble was sliding until he fall into the water) *Emperor Penguin #1: What was that? *Emperor Penguin #2: I think, it was the fuzzball. *Phoenix: Yeah, that was my brother. (Underwater, Mumble was looking at everyone) *Stan: I think, we should go in. *Mumble: *pops in* What are you waiting for? *Phoenix: Yep. Lets go swimming. (Everyone jumped in the water and went off into the sea. The music "Do It Again" by The Beach Boys" was playing as the background music when the emperors are in the water. The emperors swim by sides, swimming in high and swimming in a circle) *Seymour: Hey Gloria. *Mumble: Gloria. (Mumble swim by Gloria by poping out of the water as everyone is poping out of the water to rest) *Mumble: Gloria! *Gloria: Mumble. *Mumble: Hey hey. *Seymour: Watch it. She's mine. *Mumble: Seymour. *Seymour: Ah, just kidding. Have her. *Mumble: Thanks. (Mumble and Gloria went back in the water, swimming together of how much they love) *Mumble: Gloria, i could say. *Gloria: What? *Mumble: With the heart of my love. *Gloria: Oh, thank you. (Meanwhile, the alien ships were arriving again in Antarctica. Beny is the leader of them and planning to steal the fishes.) *Beny: Well, well, well. Let's capture all the fishes. (The humans were setting up things as the nets were going into the water and capturing all the fishes) *Beny: The whole population is poor now! No one will ever find the fish. (All of the fishes in the penguin colony are swimming away when the little penguins are finding out that the fishes has swim off) *Little Penguin: Oh no! (Meanwhile with the emperors) *Phoenix: Where are the fishes. Where are they? *Seymour: I don't know. Noah is right. There is no fishes left in the water. *Phoenix: Wait a minute. This happened before. The cause of this is the people taking our food. They're at it again. We must stop them! *Mumble: Hey look! One fish! (Everyone is swimming for the fish as everyone was fighting for it) *Mumble: Ah ha! *Phoenix: No! *Seymour: YOU MOTHER-FISHER! I WAS FIRST TO GET IT! *Catherine: Seymour, we failed. *Kathleen: Mumble is the winner. *Stan: Seymour, more fish will come. *Seymour: We need more food. Why don't we eat species of fish? *Phoenix: We can't. That the only fish species that we can eat. *Mumble: That fish belongs to me. *Phoenix: Well, we still need to stop the humans again and once again, restore our food supply. *Mumble: I think, we can- (Boss Skua appear, stealing Mumble's fish) *Gloria: Skua! *Mumble: Don't worry, i'll stop them. (Mumble jump into the fish and try to get it back from Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie. He got the fish back and the skuas fly away without the fish. Mumble lands in a small slide while three emperors are looking at him.) *Gloria: Mumble? *Phoenix: *worried* Brother? *Mumble: Take the fish. *Phoenix: Me? *Mumble: Not you, Gloria. *Gloria: Oh. *Mumble: Take the stupid fish. *Gloria: Oh, okay. (Gloria eats Mumble's fish) *Gloria: Thank you Mumble. *Mumble: Your welcome. *Phoenix: Our graduation concert is tonight. *Mumble: Yeah, i can't wait for tonight. *Phoenix: Keep yourself out of trouble and just dance to the songs that are sang by the others. (At night in Adelie-Land, the adelies are jumping out of the water and landing on a iceberg) *Ramón: This is it amigo! *Raul: Fun! Fun! Fun! *Nestor: Now, life will work. *Rio: We are finally celebrating from our graduation. (With the africans) *Manny: As we hope for the Great 'Guin, we did a pretty good job. Lights out! (In the Graduation Iceberg) *Mumble: There it is. The Party. *Phoenix: Yeah, there it is, brother. *Seymour: Alright, let's set up everything. *Stan: Come on, we are ready for our concert. *Phoenix: Mumble, to keep yourself out of trouble, just dance to the music. *Mumble: Okay. (The concert was about to start) *Seymour: On this, our night of graduation, infatuation, illumination...top of the class, Missy Gloria. *Gloria: *singing* Each morning I get up, I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Take a look at yourself Take a look in the mirror and cry a little Lord, what you doing to me? I spent all my years in believing you I just can't get no relief, Lord Somebody *The Chours: Somebody. *Gloria: Somebody. *The Chours: Somebody. *Gloria: Please Can anybody find me Somebody to love? (Everyone are cheering for Gloria and her boys like Seymour) Every day Every day Oh, I try and I try and I try But everybody wants to put me down They say, they say, I'm going crazy *Mumble makes noise* They say I got a lot of water in my brain Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe in *Stan: What's wrong with you? *Mumble: Woo. *Gloria: Mumble? *Mumble: Yeah? *Gloria: You listen. You know? *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: It's okay, listen to the song while you're dancing. *Mumble: Okay. You're great. That was great. *Gloria: Come on. Put your flippers in the air, now. Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love l'm searching high and low. l'm searching the high and low. Yes, there's somebody out there who needs to find me. Somebody, anybody l'm somebody. I wanna love someone Send someone over here Can anybody find me Somebody to Love (Mumble make another sound and everyone except Gloria and Phoenix are mad at him) *Everyone: Mumble! *Emperor Penguin #1: Who do you think you are? *Emperor Penguin #2: Yeah, you're spoiling it for everybody. *Emperor Penguin #3: Take a flying leap. *Emperor Penguin #4: Yeah, jump in the lake. *Emperor Penguin #5: Get out! Just get out! Don't come back. *Emperor Penguin #6: You just ruined our night! *Phoenix: Mumble no! *Mumble: Phoenix, help me! *Phoenix: Hey! Leave my brother alone! (The guards block Phoenix from Mumble's leaving. Mumble is now in a ice float until the party is over) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 15) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 13) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters